


There's male pregnancy

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Just a collection consisting the rare pairing of Kamui x Okita Sougo [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dekobokko, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hetero Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Please be warned, Pregnant, Slightly rushed, Super ooc sougo, ooc ness, sorry for that, total crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: The Dekobokko accident happens again!And Kamui takes full advantage of it.





	1. It Really Is Possible! Male Pregnancy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do expect a major OOC-ness of Sougo's character.  
> I haven't got the hand of his character just yet when I wrote this.

Something interesting has happened in earth. Or the Kabuki district, to be precise.  
So out of curiousity, Kamui decides to give the earth a visit.  
And true, something really interesting has happened.

First, Kamui drops by the Odd Jobs.  
"Kagura, your big brothes has came for a visit, are you not going to welcome him?" Kamui calls.  
"Please wait a minute!"

Judging from the voice, it's not Kagura. Kamui concludes that it's the glasses boy from Odd Jobs.

"Ah, Kamui-san! What brought you here?"  
"Nothing, really. Is Kagura and his earth big brother out?"  
"No, they're inside. Though, I don't think you'd want to see them at the moment."  
"Did something happened? Or are they by any chance, engaged in, you know, THAT."  
"Yeah, something did happen but not what you're thinking right now."

"Oi, Shinpachi! Who's it?"

Hmmm?

"Kamui-san has visited."  
"Kamui?"

This time it's a girl's voice but surely not Kagura's.

"Please come inside," Shinpachi finally invites him inside.  
Kamui takes off his shoes and walks inside to the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

"So?" He starts. "Who might these people be, Glasses-kun?"

Of course. Of course he will ask. Shinpachi thinks.

"That's... Kagura-chan and.. Gin-san."  
"Call me Kagura-dun."

"That's Kagura? I remember having a little sister named Kagura and not a bulky little brother, though?" Kamui carefully scans the man standing before him.  
Orange hair like that of his and Kagura's. A large build. A scar on an eye. Tan skin.  
"Yup, this is not Kagura." Kamui then finalizes.

"No, but, that really is Kagura-chan."  
"It's me, idiot big brother." The guy says.  
"Then, are you saying that that chick sitting on Boss' desk is the Boss himself?"  
"....Unfortunaly, yes."

Kamui turns at Shinpachi with a smile, "Mind to explain?"

And Shinpachi does.

"Ah, I get it. I've heard of this whole Dekobokko stuffs but man, this is my first time witnessing it."  
"And this is our second time experiencing this, you know. First Kyuubei and now the Katsura bastard." Ginko sighs.  
"Then why don't you turn back stuff to normal again? You've done that once, right?"  
"This is rare and Gin-san wants to admire this nice body of her for awhile. Maybe after she's satisfied then she will find a way out."  
"Oh, really- wait."

"What is it, Kamui-san?"  
"This happened to the entire district, yes?"  
"That's right, what about it-?"  
"Then he must be infected ,right?"  
"He.. who?"  
"You know, him."  
"Oh, that guy," Ginko chirps in. "Well, he should be a 'she' now."

"Oh, about him- or should I say her now? She's...."

 

-||-

"The number one courtesan, huh." Kamui repeats what Shinpachi has told him earlier as he watches the busy street down there from the top of a building. Apparently, there will be a parade tonight, a courtesan parade. "Well, I'm looking forward- Oh, it's started."

Kamui jumps down to get a closer look but with that amount of crowds, it proves to be difficult.  
"Oh! It's Lady Souko from Sadist club!"  
The yato's ears perk at the mention of that. His eyes then fall on a courtesan with a familiar brown hair which is tied up into a side ponytail.

"She's so cool!"  
"I heard even Hinowa, the top courtesan from Yoshiwara, praised her for earning so much without anyone touching even a strand of her hair!"  
"Seriously!?"  
"Yeah! And do you know? There's a rumor that's because she has a boyfriend."  
"Ehh, no way! Who might that lucky guy be?"  
"Dunno~!"

 

Lucky, huh. Kamui thinks to himself and his eyes accidentaly locks with that of the courtesan's.  
He can see the surprised look on her face. Kamui whispers a quiet "Oops," to himself and walks away from the parade.

-||-

"You-"  
Kamui hears someone's voice behind him. An unfamiliar, girly voice.  
"What're you doing here?" She asks.  
Kamui continues to gaze on the star, back leaning on the wooden handrail,"Just visiting my little sister and her friends." He answers, slowly turning his head fo face the woman. "And my boyfriend, I guess. Or should I call you my girlfiend, now?" He smiles his usual smile.

"Hello there, Kabuki district's number one courtesan."  
"Stop with that title," Souko huffs. "Just for your information, I never slept with anyone."  
"I know that." Kamui gestures for her to come.  
Souko sets herself beside the yato, "Never imagines you'll see me in this state. What do you think?"  
"Of?"  
"Me, of course."  
"What can I say. You're pretty enough as a boy, of course you will be a top class beauty as a female."  
"Everyone says that."  
"That's the truth. You looks great and the yukata fits you."  
"Thanks." Souko grins lazily at the compliment.

"But you sure got a lot tinier. We're the same built and all when you're a boy but now, you're so small."  
"Doesn't that adds more to my beauty."  
"Sure it does, but you looks like you could break just by a slightest touch."  
"I'm still a dude inside, you know." Souko leans her body against Kamui's.  
"I know and you sure you should be doing this? I thought you never let anyone touch you?"

She sighs and glares at Kamui, "Anyone BUT you."  
"My, that's adorable of you. Can I kiss you, ms. courtesan?"  
"Stop with the courtesan shits and just do it."

Kamui cups Souko's cheeks with his hand, "I wonder if the lips will be any different."  
"Not sure. But I'll still be a good kisser."  
"I already know that." Kamui says and finally captures Souko's lips with his own.

Even in his girl state, their lips mold perfectly like usual. Souko's arms wrap around Kamui's neck and Kamui's are circled around Souko's slim waist, pulling her closer.  
Suddenly Souko lets out an involuntary squeak.  
"My, you sound adorable." Kamui smirks, slipping his tongue inside Souko's warm cavern, tasting her, while his hands keep playfully groping Souko's ass.  
"S-Stop that, you asshole!" Souko moans, pulling back from Kamui but the yato pulled her in yet again. His strenght immobilizing the now weaker Sougo.

"Bastard." Souko whispers, holding Kamui tight by his neck and she feels Kamui lifting her up. Setting her down on the handrail of the bridge they're currently on.

Kamui finally sets her free after another good minute, "Yup, still hot like usual." He concludes.  
"And you're still an asshole like usual."  
"Thank you very much." Kamui chuckled, hugging Souko by her waist. "Wonder what will people do if they see their Lady Souko here, doing this stuff with an unknown man."  
"They'll probably beat you up." Souko pats Kamui's hair.  
"That might happen," Kamui agrees. "Where'd you live now?"  
"Same ol' place. Still with the Shinsengumi, the only different thing is that the organization is no more."  
"Hmm. Should we go there? You don't have any works left, right?"  
"Carry me."  
"No problem."

Kamui scoops Souko up and proceeds to walk.

"How does it feel? Being a girl."  
"Not nice. You become smaller, weaker. And this boobs are in the way, it's heavy. The only pro is my face got a lot prettier. Not that I'm an ugly ass when I'm a guy."  
"It's pretty unconvenient, huh."  
"I would love to see you as a girl. You'll probably resemble your little sister so much that I might kill you."  
"How cruel of you," Kamui pouts. "I don't want to be a girl, though."  
"Why? It's a good experience."  
"Because then our position will reverse."  
"Meaning I'll top you instead?"  
"Yeah. Now that we're talking about this, if I were to cum inside you now, will you get preggo?"  
"Dunno. Probably."

Kamui looks at Sougo, eyes bright with mischief and wonders.  
"You.."  
"Let's try it!"  
"No way! What if I really get knocked up!?"  
"Why not?"  
"Hah? Isn't that obvious? There's too many cons for that."  
"Tell me."  
"Okay, first. We're not married, Kamui."  
"I'll marry you after."  
"Second, I won't be able to work properly. Both as girl and boy."  
"A lot of courtesan gets pregnant and they're still doing fine, you know. You can request for a leave, I'm sure they won't mind."  
"Third, what will happen when I turn back into guy?"  
"There's male pregnancy."  
"And lastly." Souko breathes out, her face against Kamui's chest and whispers, "You're not always here."

Realization hits Kamui and he stops walking. He stays still for a bit before then nodding his head, as if he has just found a great solution.  
"If that happens, I'll stay here with you." He says. "I'll even quit from being a space pirate and maybe I'll join your Shinsengumi later? Now, that sounds quite fine."  
"You, being a policeman?" Souko scoffs, "Hijikata-san will makes you commit seppuku before you could even join."  
"But I have you to help me, don't I?"  
The brunette chuckles, hugging Kamui tighter.  
"Don't you want it, Sou-kun? Our child."  
"I'm a -chan now, don't call me Sou-kun."  
"Eh, why not. It's more comfortable this way and you're avoiding the topic, you know."  
Souko doesn't answer.

Soon enough, they arrive at the former Shinsengumi's HQ. They go to Souko's room which is no different from the last time Kamui visited. He places Souko down on the floor. "Tired?"  
"Mhm."  
"I'll get the futon out, you should go and bath," Kamui suggests.  
"It's late and everyone's probably still working," Souko starts, watching Kamui's back as he pulls out the futon and sets it on the floor.  
"So?"  
"Want to get one together?"

Kamui raises his head to look at Souko, "You sure? I don't think I can stop myself from touching you. Even if someone come inside the shower room."  
Souko crawls over to her boyfriend, "Didn't you say it yourself? That you want a baby?"  
The yato's eyes shine, "You serious?"  
"Thought about it. And it's not bad, as long as you stay here if I really get preggo."  
"Promise."

-||-

"You really need to ask Hijikata-san to make this bathroom lockable."  
"This is a public bath for everyone, it'll be chaos."  
"But it gives no privacy at all."  
"Like I said, this is PUBLIC bathroom, Kamui."

Kamui pouts, discarding his clothes one by one, "You still have your clothes, right? Man's clothes."  
"Do you think I'll stay in this form forever? Stop asking foolish questions or I'm going to kick you out."  
"Che, even when you're a girl you're as mean as ever."  
"Because you deserve it." Souko crosses her arms.  
"Hey, I'm all bare and you haven't even shed single clothes off. Do you need help?"  
"No! It's just.."  
Kamui of course, doesn't miss the blooming pink on her cheeks. "What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" Kamui smirks.  
"Heh, no way." Souko said, voice not as confident as she intended it to be.  
"You really are adorable. Come here."  
"I refuse."

Kamui shrugs and come to Souko instead. He gets on her back, "Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."  
"I didn't say I need your help, did I?"  
"Still the same sassy little asshole, aren't you? Though soon you won't be able to make those sassy retords anymore." Kamui smiles dangerously, his hand undoing Souko's yukata and everything until she's in the same state as him.

Souko unconciously covers his chest, feeling strangely shy.  
"C'mon, it's not like I never see you nude."  
"I knows, but this is different."  
"It's fine, Sou-kun. This is so not like you, did your girly mind take over?"

Souko jabs Kamui on his side, "What do you mean by girly mind."  
"Owwwie! But that's the Sou-kun I know." Kamui drags Souko and jumps into the bath. 

"W-What are you doing!" Souko groans as some of the water gets inside her nose. Not getting an answer, she got a deep kiss instead and she's not one to reject such hot kiss.  
She clings onto Kamui, lips moving in sync with his boyfriend as their tongues battle for dominance.  
Souko gives it up and let Kamui dominate her.

Kamui has an arm supporting Souko by her waist while the other is used to map Souko's unfamiliar body. He runs it down Souko's much smaller back, down to her ass and after giving them a squeeze or two, as well as gaining hot moans from Souko, he moves down to her thigh, leg and then back up to her stomach.

They separated from each other, breathing heavily. But Kamui is quick to go back to work, latching his lips on Souko's neck. "Is this place still your sensitive spot?"  
"M-Maybe." Souko stutters in between moans as Kamui sucks hard on that one particular spot. After making sure a deep purple mark will form, Kamui continues to her chest.

"It sure is different," He comments, he uses one arm to grope on one of Sougo's well shaped breast while the other one is entertained by his lips."Will milk come out if I suck hard on it?"  
"Who knows?" Souko says through gritted teeth, holding on Kamui's biceps for dear life. "Why don't you- ah- give it a try?"  
"With pleasure." Kamui immediately goes for her nipple, giving it an experimental licks before he put them inside his mouth. Sucking, licking and biting while his hand on the other side, roughly does the pulling, pinching and squeezing.  
"Kamuii! Not so rough!" Souko whines, her nail digging into Kamui's flesh.  
"But didn't you like things rough?"  
"Because I like it! This is bad, I feel like cumming."  
"It's okay, come."

With one hard suck, Souko finally has her first orgasm.  
"And I haven't touch you down there too." Kamui smirks triumphtly.  
Souko seems like she was still high but Kamui's not planning to let her rest. His hand sneakily goes down to Souko's genital.  
She shudders at the sudden touch, "Kamui, don't you dare! I'm still-!"  
But Kamui won't listen, he uses his -now superior- strenght and pushes Souko so she was half laying, the only part of her body out of the water is her head.

"I have never had a sex with girl but I guess I'll just trust my natural instinct." His finger touches a woman's genital for the first time in his life. His hand roams experimentally, and stops when Souko lets out a loud moan.  
"Does it feels good here?" Kamui asks, rubbing his finger on the button-like portion.  
"Kamui-" Souko's whole body shudders as she throws her head back in pleasure.  
"Is this perhaps, what they call clitoris? They say it works like men's penis." Kamui monologues, rubbing it in circular motion.  
By that time, Souko's already a moaning mess. Her mouth hanging open in silent moan.  
"Support yourself, Sou-kun. This will be a quite difficult position." Kamui warns and he slowly lifts Souko's hips up.

But unable to react in time, Souko falls in the tub.

"Oops," Kamui immediately pulls her up, hugging her. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have do that." Souko coughs several time and let Kamui carries her up.  
"I'll kill you," Souko threatens.  
"Yes, yes, you can do that later," Kamui says, wrapping Souko and himself in clothes before he makes a run to Souko's room. "Are you okay now?" He asks, stroking her cheek.  
Souko leans to the touch, "Yeah."

"But that somehow kills the mood, now I feel like simply cuddling."  
"Don't give me that," Souko speaks up, raising to sit up. "You make a mess outta me and you think I'll let you do that?"  
Surprised, Kamui has no time to react when Souko pushed him down to his back all the while discarding her clothes for the second time. She grabs Kamui by his cheeks and kisses him.

"Hi there, dominant Sou-kun." Kamui says with his confident smirks and he lets Souko takes charge. Souko's good at kisses, her tongue is skilfull and the way she uses her teeth also.  
Souko sucks on his tongue and Kamui moans out at the sensation. His hands which were resting on the side, starts moving.

"I'll prep you."  
Souko nods at that and later, she feels Kamui poking on her genitals. "Not there," She mumbles to the kiss one hand helps Kamui in guiding him into the 'right' hole.  
"Can I just push in?"  
"Yeah, it's lubricated enough, I think."  
Souko closes her eyes as she feels Kamui pushing a digit, then second and third.

"No pain?"  
"Nah, I've fingered myself before."  
"Have you? And what do you think of when you do that?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You, of course."  
"I love how honest you are. No one could ever said that sttaight out."  
Souko smirks at that, "Deeper, Kamui."  
"You got that." Kamui pushed all of his fingers all the way inside and he success in making Souko moans loudly.  
"Are you satisfied enough with this?"  
"Are you kidding me? I want more."  
"You're one hell of greedy girl."  
"So what if I am?"

Kamui pulls out, "Why don't you get what you want yourself?"  
Souko raises a brow, "Fine." she says. Her hand goes south to where Kamui's dick is. Holding it and guiding it to her vagina. Slowly, Souko lowers herself down on it. Letting out small moans as she is slowly being filled up.  
Kamui as well, has his teeth gritted as he holds onto Souko.

"So this is what being inside a pussy feels like," Kamui mumbles when Souko's finally all in.  
"Top class pussy. Dunno if it's other girls."  
Kamui chuckles, or he tries to, Souko that bitch starts to move without warning, bouncing herself up and down on top of Kamui, catching him off guard.  
"Fuck- don't surprise me like that," Kamui groans, hips has since long joined Souko in pleasuring both Kamui and Souko herself.

"Ah, damn it, this is too much. I think I'm going to come."  
"Alrea..dy?" Souko's says in the midst of her moans and gasps.  
"You're so tight and the inside is wet, goodness."  
Souko smirks at that, "Never though the day you would come so quickly will co-!!!" Her words are stopped as she feels Kamui's semen suddenly pours inside her, filling her up.  
They both stopped talking, eyes shut as they slowly came down from their high.

"Fuck you, Kamui. At least give me a warning."  
"My bad." Kamui laughs, flipping their position so now that Souko's in her all four. "Coming in."  
"Eh? But you're ju-!" Once again, Souko's cut. Kamui buries his dick inside once again, this time doing all the moving.  
Kamui watches as Souko's moans slowly getting a notch higher and louder. But he decides that it's not enough for her. Making full use of his two hands, one goes to fondle Souko's breast while the other, lubricated with his saliva, goes inside Souko's another hole.

Feeling all the stimulations, Souko curses, the urge of climax climbing up.  
"Kamui, I'm gonna cum."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
Souko twists her head, mouth slightly open in a silent signal. Kamui, of course, gets it and he leans forward. Dick buried all the way to the hilt, and kisses Souko messily. 

She lets out a moan which is immediately swallowed by Kamui as she has her second orgasm and despite knowing her oversensitivity after cumming, Kamui resumes in thrusting his dick in and out Souko's vagina. The hand on her breast has moved to play with her clitoris, driving her crazy and she squirms, a futile effort of trying to stop Kamui. 

Kamui flips her around, now that they are face to face, kissing will be much more easier. "Just a little bit more, bear with it." Kamui says to the kiss and after some more harsh, disordered thrust, he explodes his seed inside Souko again.

"Should I pull out now? Or do you want to continue?"  
"Continue my ass, I'm wasted."  
"Figured." Kamui takes his now soft genital out of Souko. "Actually, me too. What are you? A succubus that's sucking my life force or what?"  
"Who knows," Souko smirks, pulling Kamui in for another lazy kiss. "I'm gonna sleep, night."  
"What about shower?"  
"Tomorrow. Put my clothes on, will you? And wipe me down there."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Thus, with Souko falling asleep, Kamui is left to clean the mess up. Just like usual.

 

The next day Souko wakes up, she wakes up with Kamui squeezing her tight.  
"Damn it, this asshole, you're going to crush me to death." She sighs, kissing Kamui softly on his lips.  
From hee many experience of sleeping with Kamui, that guy won't let go of his steel grip if he's not waken up.  
Souko is about to shake the guy awake but then stops herself, Nah, since he's here guess I can sleep a bit more. She thinks to herself and presses the two of then even closer.  
"Night." 

The second time Souko wakes up, Kamui is not by her side.  
"Where'd the fucker goes?" She grumbles, displeased by the treatment.  
"My, what a scary expression. I'm here, you know."  
"You should have stayed until I wake up or you could wake me instead."  
"But you look so cute sleeping."  
"Don't give me that."

Kamui walks over to her, offering a hand in which Souko takes and she stands up. Her legs feel wobbly, her back aches, and her body feel sore all over. More, Souko feels like it isn't her body. It's different.  
She takes a quick look on herself, no, she hasn't turned back into a he.

Don't tell me..?

"Sou-kun? You okay?"  
"...."

But I thought you need weeks to know that you're pregnant? It's not possible for it to happen overnight. More importantly, this is actually possible!?

"You look sick."  
"I think I am. I'm gonna skip work today," She says with a nod. "Kamui, my back ache. Take responsibility and piggyback me to the bathroom."  
Kamui rolls his eyes but obey anyway.

Damn it, he's so whipped.


	2. OkiKamui and Pregnancy Symtomps (BONUS)

"What's up? You're acting rather strange. Is something the matter with the your Yukata?"  
"It's.. stuffy. For some reason. I want to wear my usual hakama." Souko decides and goes to his closet, picking up the hakama then putting it on. Completely happy by the loose clothes material.

 

-||-

 

"It's noon and we haven't had anything. Want to grab something?"  
"Sure, yeah let's go."

When the food arrived before them, for some strange reason, Souko feels nausea building up.  
"I think I'm gonna puke."  
"Eh? Why?" Kamui asked, a plate of spaghetti inside his mouth.  
"Not sure, I'll just go to the bathroom and let it out."  
Kamui is left to watch Souko's back as she goes, munching down the mountain of food.

 

-||-

 

"I'm going to the toilet?"  
"Huh?"  
"Toilet, I said."  
"But didn't you just go?"  
Souko shrugs and she leaves just like that.

 

-||-

 

Gosh, Kamui is beyong confused.  
What the hell is going on?  
He's confused and a bit concerned but Souko's saying nothing.  
It must be nothing big, right?

 

-||-

 

Kamui has stayed for around two weeks and it's time for him to go back to the space.  
Giving Souko the news, Kamui doesn't expect for the lady to look at him with such heartbreaking expression, eyes teary.  
He's not gonna lie, that makes his heart skip a beat or two.  
"W-What?" Kamui finds himself stuttering at the strange but adorable act.  
"Nothing," Souko says, tone low as she refuses to face Kamui.

The yato huffs and cups Souko's cheeks, kissing her on the lips. "I'll come again."  
"Okay," Now, Souko's smiling again.  
"The next time we meet, you'll turn back into a guy. It's about time Boss handle this."  
"I know right," Souko rolls her eyes, "I need to back to my original body and actually do some real work. Being a courtesan is too boring."

Oh? It's the usual Souko this time.  
Seriously just what in the world is this?

 

-||-

 

"Oi, Kamui!"  
"Calm down, Sou-kun. What's up?"  
"You know, I've turned back into guy but I'm still feeling this weird stuffs."  
"You've turned back? That's good. And what do you mean by weird stuffs?"  
"It has been happening ever since the last time we had sex. You must realized it too. My strange mood swings, fatigue, how frequent I went to take a piss and all. I thought that'd be gone. But even after turning back it's still there." Sougo explains. "And what's more, they're actually.. pregnancy symtomps."

"Excuse me?"  
"Pregnancy symtomps, you know, sign that tells you you're pregnant." Sougo repeats.  
"Now, don't joke with me."  
"I'm dead serious, Kamui. Why in the world would I be joke around in this situation? I even took a home pregnancy test and for God's sake, it's positive. Even though I'm a friggin dude."

Kamui drops his phone.

"Kamui? Oi. You'd better take responsibility. This happened because of you, you know. If you ever think of running away, I'll hunt you down."

He quickly picks the device back up, "No, no. It's just this is hard to believe since you're the type of guy who would carry a prank so far. And you're a natural liar on top of that."  
"I'll kill you, you know."  
"But forget that now. Sou-kun? I'll arrive on earth tomorrow. And no need to panic about me not taking responsibility. I'm more than ready to be a pappy and like I promised, I'll leave the pirate and stay on earth. No one knows about this?"  
"I already told Hijikata-san and Kondo-san."

"Ah, is that so. Then keep it secret from Kagura and everyone else, we'll surprise them."  
"What are you, a child?"

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, be healthy and don't do anything funny. Take some day off if needed."  
"Are you my mom now?"  
"Tch, and here I was being kind to you."  
Sougo laughs, "Okay, okay. See you then." And the line disconnected.

 

"Who's that?"  
"Sou-kun!"  
"Is he doing fine?"  
"Yeah. And actually I'll go back to earth, something happened."  
"Something?"  
"Abuto, I'm going to be a pappy!"  
"Huh? Of whose child?"  
"Sou-kun's."  
"He's a guy, right? Don't joke with me, commander."  
"I'm not joking. I'm 100% serious."  
"Really?"  
"Really,"Kamui nods happily.

"HUUUUUUUHHHHH!?"

Not Abuto or even anyone could ever imagine what kind of monster will be given birth to by those two.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this no good fic but nah, at least the OkiKamui made up for that?


End file.
